Sam's new love
by supernaturalobbsessed
Summary: This is about a hunter named Romi and she meet's Sam and Dean. Set after In My Time Of Dying.So will Sam let Jess go and move on? Will he and Romi get throgh the bad things hunts chuck at them? Will Dean like it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this story is dedicated to .jared she is also the girl. Hope you like it i know it's short but I wanted to see how you liked it so tell me what youi think. And R&R**

* * *

My name is Romi it is Saturday and I am standing in a grave yard with salt and a lighter. I put the salt over the body and light it, let me start over I am a hunter my Mum died when I was six month's old, which lead my father to find the thing that killed her. It was a demon with yellow eyes but his died I mean the Demon, not my Dad. I was hunting a spirit and to get rid of them you have to salt and burn there bones. All of a sudden I hear voices in the background

"Dean it's this way." Said a nice deep voice

"No it's this way." I'm guessing is Dean then the sound of the bush being parted

"Excuse me miss." The unknown voice say's I spin round and fall in the direction off the grave and the fire. I keep my eyes shut waiting for the pain but it doesn't come I slowly open my eye's to see this concerned gorgeous face I had ever seen. He smiles at me

"Hi I'm Sam are you okay?" He asked I was still in his arms and staring at him I couldn't speak, Sam Sammy nice name

"Um…Hi…. I guess." I said damn now I'm blushing we were just looking at each other when I heard someone else come to were we are standing

"Sammy put the girl down we have a job to do." Dean said

"Uhh I actually think… what's your name?" He asked looking at me

"Romi." I said

"Nice name beautiful actually." He said he start's blushing

"Thanks." I said

"Smooth Sammy, now put her down." He pulled me up I couldn't stop smiling

"Well as I was saying I think Romi here already done it." He said looking at he grave

"Yeah I did, hang on Sam, Dean Winchester?" I asked Dean froze

"Yes how did you know?" He asked

"What hunter doesn't?" I said they nodded

"Umm do you think we could get out off here it's kinda cold?" I said we started walking

"Here have this." Sam said handing me his jacket we got to the parking area and Dean looked around

"Where's your car?" He asked

"Don't have one." I said they looked at me strange

"How do you get around?" Dean asked

"My Dad drives me." I said

"Look will take you back." Sam said Dean looked annoyed

"If it's alright." I said Dean sighed then nodded "Let me call my Dad." I said I got my sidekick out and phoned my Dad

"Dad I want be home tonight I'm going to stay at a motel , I meet up with the Winchesters , and there taking me to a motel, so I will see you in the morning." I said

"You mean John Winchester boys?" He asked

"Yes I do, how do you know them, or is it just Hunter's talk?" I asked

"I know him when I was in the marinas with him, tell his kids that I'm sorry." He said

"I will, Love you." I said. I walked back to them

"My Dad said sorry about your Dad." I said

"How does he know him?" Sam asked

"They were in the marines with him." I said


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the car as we were going to the motel they were staying at they past a diner

"Can we stop at get something to eat, I'm starving." I said

"Okay, but you're paying." Dean said I sighed Sam laughed I smacked his head

"I didn't do anything." He said

"You laughed." I said and pouted we parked and walked in to the diner I sat down and the waitress came over and Dean start flirting with her I rolled my eyes, I looked at Sam and said

"Does he always flirt with girls?" I asked he nods

"Hay, can we have 3 burgers with chips please." I said she gave me an evil look Dean didn't look pleased

"Excuse me was I talking to you?" She asked some waitresses don't give up do they

"No but I'm hungry." I said looked around and said "And look at that I am in a Diner so go and do your job and get me my damn food!" I shouted she looked shocked turned to Dean and started to talk to him again this girl is pissing me off

"Turn your ass around and get me my freakin food." I said she turned to me

"Calm down I will get you your food when I have finished talking." She said rolled her eyes and turned to Dean

"Your friends with this bitch?" She asked okay that is were I lost it I stood up pulled her around to face me pushed her towards the till

"Now you're away from Dean would you mine doing your job!" I shouted

"When you stop being a bitch then I will." She said I slapped

"Get me my food and don't make me ask you again." I said she looked scared and turned around I grabbed her arm

"Make it take out." I said Dean heard this and got up

"No way are you eating in my baby." He said

"Shut up Dean." I said I sat down waiting for are dinner to come Sam and Dean looked at me

"Why did you do that, I was fine." Dean said

"I was hungry." I said

"Okay you get annoyed easily." Dean said

"No she was annoying me." I said

"Why?" Sam asked

"'Cause he was looking at you both like she wanted you." I said Dean and Sam looked confused but left it, the same waitress came back looked at me gave me the food and walked off. We got up and left it was silent in the car we were not eating until we got to the motel, Dean didn't want food on his car. We got up and walked to there room and sat on the bed I got the food and dished it out at the bottom there were to pieces of paper one said Dean the other said other one I rolled my eyes

"Dean here we go." I said giving him the piece of paper

"What's the other one?" Sam asked it was her number for Sam

"Umm nothing." I said stuffing it in my pocket we ate are meals I mine and was still hungry so ate some of Sam's chips when he was not looking

"I'm going to the toilet." I said got up and went inside I heard Dean say "Marry that girl." And Sam laugh when I got out I sat next to Sam it was getting boring

"Let's go to the bar." Dean said getting up and moving to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, I know its been ages since I update so here it is.

* * *

When we were both in the Impala I turned to Dean

"Why are we going to the bar?" I asked

"To get drunk." He said we pulled up went in sat down order our Drinks.

XXX

I woke up back in the motel room with Sam's arms around me, we were naked, I'm pretty sure we had sex. I got up trying not to disturb him when I looked on my left hand and saw a ring, we got married.

"Fuck." I whispered then there was a bang at the door

"Wake up love birds." Dean shouted I growled I blame him I wrapped the bed sheet around me opened the door and punched him

"Ow. What was that for?" He asked

"What the hell did you let use do." I asked Sam rolled over and groaned I rushed over

"Hay you okay?" I asked

"Um why are you naked?" He asked

"Well we kinda had sex." I said

"What!" He shouted then groaned he jumped up but then had to run to the toilet I went in and made sure he was alright

"Aww look at that already doing the wifely duties." Dean said from the other room

"Shut up Dean." I said

"What!" Sam shouted I helped him get up when we were in there I got Sam some coffee

"Right I'm getting dressed." I said they nodded I go in the shower got dressed. When I was out Sam went in

"How could you let us?" I asked

"Well you two were hammered." He said

"Damn my Dad's going to kill us." I said Dean laughed

"Ohh I'm not joking, he will not be happy, even with you." I said that shout him up. Sam staggered out of the bathroom and groaned

"Right so we had sex and were married." I said

"You make it sound like it's not that bad." Sam said

"Well it could have been worse." I said

"How?" He said

"I could have married Dean." I said Sam laughed then went to the toilet to throw up I got him another cup of coffee he came back out, I handed it to him

"There you go honey." I said okay the honey bit slipped out

"Thanks." He said

"So how much of last night do you remember?" Dean asked us

"Well..." I said

_We got out of the Impala and got our table._

"_I'll go order." Dean said_

"_Nothing for me." Sam said _

"_Ohh come on Sammy live a little." I said he sighed_

"_Fine." Dean walked off _

"_So Sammy how are you?" I asked _

"_Fine you?" He asked_

"_Good, so girlfriend?" I asked_

"_Nope boyfriend?" He replied_

"_Nope why?" I asked _

"_Cant with these job bad things happens." He said _

"_Ohh yeah I get it." I said Dean came back with our drinks I picked it up and dawned it _

"_Yum that was good Dean can I have another." I said _

"_Sure but try to taste it." He walked off again I looked to Sam and noticed him sip his drink _

"_Ohh come on Sam dawn it." I said he chucked his head back and swallowed it _

"_That was good." He said _

"_So what happened with your boyfriend?" He asked should I tell him the truth or lie? Dean had come back with like 10 drinks I dawned one _

"_He burned how about your girlfriend." I asked throwing back another_

"_Same, is your Mum alive?" He asked _

"_Nope she burned to how about yours?" I asked_

"_She burned when I was six month's." He said _

"_Same." I said _

"_Above my crib." He said he was on his third I was on my fifth _

"_Me too it was the same with my boyfriend." I said _

"_Wow creepy same with my girlfriend." He said _

"_Wow you two are made for each other." Dean said it carried on like that for ages questions joking around_

"Then nothing." I said "You Sam?" I asked

"I remember less then that." He said

"Hang on doesn't your head hurt?" Dean asked

"Umm you see I have a power where I can heal and don't feel pain." I said

"I can see the future." Sam told me

"Awesome." I said

"What happened, last night?" I asked

"Well

_When Sam and Romi were way past hammered I took them to a registry office _

"_Those two want to get married now." I said to the really old lady by the desk_

"_Well we need more notice what do you think we are. These isn't Vegas." She said _

"_I know but no one will let them family rivals." I said _

"_I don't care." She said after hours of flirting she let them get married._

"Then you went into the motel room and you know the rest." He trailed off

"Oh god were screwed." I groaned and put my head between my legs. There was a bang at the door

"Romi open this door now!" Someone shouted I opened the door to see my Dad extremely pissed off

"Daddy." I said he pushed past me and held Dean against the wall. He started to punch him

"Dad stop!" I shouted he stopped punching him

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Well after Mary died me and John kept in touch we met up after your Mum died, but that's not important, we talked about are children he told me what Dean did how he goes to bars and hooks up with girls. I was sitting at home and I remembered it and I would hate if he did that to you." He said then smashed Dean to the wall

"You go the wrong brother." Dean said

"What?" My Dad asked Dean was about to say something

"Dean shout up that's not the best way to tell him!" I shouted

"Tell me what?" My Dad said he let go

"Dad maybe you should sit down." I said he let Dean go

"Why what have you done?" He asked

"Sit down first." I said calmly but I was freaking out inside

"No I'm fine." He said glaring at Sam he was clenching and unclenching his fists

"Okay um don't freak out when I tell you please." I said

"Okay." He said

"Well...Uhh... you see." I started it was hard to say it

"Me and Romi are married." Sam said I smacked his shoulder

"Ow what was that for?" Sam asked

"You could have let me say it." I said I looked towards my Dad he was just staring perfectly still. I clicked my fingers in front of his face

"Dad?" I asked then he jumped straight at Sam.

* * *

Right I wont more reviews 'cause it feels like no one is reading it and I don't want to update as it feels like a waste of my time. So I would like some more reviews please. So lets say 5 reviews I will get another chapter up by tomorrow. Or 10 if you want another today.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I said that I was not going to update unless I got 5 or 10 more reviews but the person this story is written for after tuesday she will be busy so I want to make sure she has lots more xhapters to read before. But I still want reviews. Give me ideas and I promise they will be included at some point (as long as its reasonable).

* * *

Me and Dean jumped up throwing my Dad of Sam

"Dad calm down!" I shouted

"How can I when you married someone you don't even know." He said

"I'm sorry Daddy." I said

"What made you do it, I thought you were better then that." He said

"Better then what?" I asked

"Better then randomly marrying someone." He said

"You wouldn't care if I was drunk while I did it!" I shouted

"That is stupid I thought I raised you better I am so disappointed in you." He said

"I know, I deserve it but Dad please-"I said

"You know Lisa and me use to sit up watching you sleep thinking about your future. I wanted you to stay home with use but no she wanted you to marry a lawyer become one yourself-" He said

"And who stopped me going!" I shouted

"I let you go after a while." He said

"Yeah but you refused to talk to me when my boyfriend died you told me to suck it up and get on with it!" I shouted

"You Mother died for you! She would be so disappointed in what you became!" He shouted I ran out of the motel. Opened the Impala curled up and cried there was a knock on the door I looked to the side, seeing my Dad

"Go away!" I shouted

"Honey I'm sorry." He said

"Go away I hate you!" I shouted Sam came to the other side Dean pulled my Dad into the motel room, I heard him say something like 'leave her time to call down' I let Sam in he cuddled me

"Shhh Honey it's okay." He said while rubbing my back

"Why would he say that he knows it hurts." I sobbed

"He probably said it without thinking." Sam suggested

"You saw the look in his eyes, he hates me." I said crying more

"So you wanted to be a lawyer?" He asked

"Yeah I did but then my boyfriend died so my Dad said hunting would be for his best." I said

"I was in collage to become a lawyer at Stanford." He said

"Me to fall ride." I said

"Same." He said

"Do you think my Dad was right?" I asked

"About what?" He ask

"That my Mum would be disappointed with me?" I asked

"No why would she?" He asked

"I got married to someone I don't know when I was drunk." I said then looked at him

"Please make me forget." I whispered

"How?" He asked looking in my eyes I leaned forward and kissed him

"You know how." I whispered

XXX

Me and Sam were sitting in the Impala the windows all steamed up

"Ohh my god I can't believe we just did that." I said

"Yeah did we?" Sam asked

"Sammy we did just have sex in Dean's car in the back sit." I said rolling my eyes

"I know, man I won't be able to look at Dean now." He said

"We better get back to the motel room." I said

"Yeah." He said then sighed

"By the way Sam sort your hair out." I said laughing

"Ohh you think this is funny?" He asked

"Yep." I said he reached over and messed up my hair. I sort it out

"Now come on bunny lets go." I said getting out off the car I heard Sam get out

"Bunny?" He asked

"Well it didn't take a lot for me to do to make you have sex with me." I explained then took off running to the motel. As I ran into the office type thing

"You should be disgusted with your self." She said, the owner who is so old

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Having sex in a car." She said

"1 you should be looking 2 who cares 3 your jealous 'cause you probably haven't been laid since the ice age so back off!" I shouted then ran back to the room

"Hi Daddy." I said as I came in

"What have you been doing?" He demanded

"Talking to my husband." I said Sam walked in blushing I went over and hugged him

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear then kissed his cheek

"So Dad have you calmed down of to you want to say how my Mum would feel about." I said

"Look I'm really sorry it wasn't true but I was mad." He said

"Whatever forget it." I said

"No your Mum would have been so proud off you now." He said

"Okay." I said

"So what are you doing about the marriage?" He asked


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Are you going to get a divorce?" He asked with a bit of hope

"Of course not I would prefer to give it a try then if it doesn't get a divorce then I can say we tried." I said

"Right well I'm happy how your handling this, so are you going to live with them?" He asked

"If they'll let me." I said

"Of course you're my sister!" Dean shouted I laughed

"Well I'm going don't speak to me any more Romi." He said getting up

"What Daddy I love you." I said

"I love you too, but I can't see you ruin your life." He said

"But I need you." I said

"You have Sam now." He stated

"Dad he is my husband please accept him." I begged

"I can't goodbye." He said he slammed the door as he left I broke down again

"No. No. I've lost everyone." I said Sam hugged me

"Hay calm down." He said

"Sam do what you did in the car that calmed her down." Dean said Me and Sam blushed

"Uhh I can't." He said

"Sam just calm her down." He said

"No I really can't." He said Dean got up looked out the window to see the car, it looked fine, then the phone rang Dean picked it up

"Hello." He said

"Hi it's the manger." The old bat said

"What do you want?" He asked

"Well I want you and the two married couple out of my motel." She said then hang up

"What was that about?" He asked I giggled

"Who knows?" I said as we walked out

"Is there anything you two need to tell me?" He asked

"Do you know what Dean you sound like a Dad so shut up." I said and stuck my tongue. I sat in the back of the car and blushed remembering what me and Sam had done early. Dean turned around in the car and sniffed me and Sam both did not smelling anything

"What is it Dean?" I asked

"You guys didn't please tell me you didn't." He said looking at Sam then me

"Do what Dean?" Sam asked although I'm sure we both know what he was talking about.

"You guys had sex in my car!" He shouted

"No we didn't." Sam said

"Sam you suck at lying." Dean said

"We didn't." I said

"You two are cleaning this car when we get to Bobby's." He said

"Bobby?" I asked

"Yeah, why do you know him?" He asked

"Yeah he is my uncle." I said

"Oh Sammy's in trouble." Dean said

"I didn't think Bobby had any family." Sam said

"Yeah well his wife was my Dad's sister." I said

"Oh so what's your story?" Dean asked

"What do you mean?" I asked

"How did you become a hunter?" He said

"Well I told you last night that my Mum died like yours, my Dad tried to figure it out, after it happened he let people convince him he was crazy but then when my auntie died Bobby and him came to hunting together. Most of my life I have lived at Bobby's. That was until my Dad got his own flat, he stopped hunting now." I said

"Okay." They said

"Hey Sam I wouldn't worry." I said

"Why?" He asked

"Yes he is more of a Dad then mine is but he always talked about you two he said we were a perfect match he would always be the boy parents would be proud to have as the daughters sons. But you do need to worry about us getting married and please do not tell him about the sex." I said

"Why?" Dean asked

"Just don't." I said

"Okay." Sam said

"Dean." I said

"Fine okay I won't say anything." He said as we got closer to Bobby's house

"Does this mean that one of us has slept on your room?" Dean asked

"No no-one is allowed to go into my room." I said we stopped I jumped out of the car and run up

"Bobby!" I shouted the door flew open I jumped into his arms

"Hey baby girl." He whispered into my ear I heard Dean and Sam slowly come towards us he put me down

"Well hi boys I always know that you would meet each other, come on in." Bobby said I sat in the living room remembering everything that had happened in this room. Bobby came back from the kitchen with a beer in his hands. I reached out for it with my left hand so did Sam

"Do you have something to tell me?" He asked

"Me and Sam are married." I said


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry everyone I kinda been running dry on ideas so here it is hopefully there should be more soon but I want more reviews.  


* * *

Chapter six

Bobby, much like my Dads reaction, froze not a muscle moved. We sat for just watching him, Bobby stode up, which then lead to all us staying still. He walked towards and much to our surprise he grabbed him into a hug.

"I always know that you two would go together from the moment I meet you both." He said my jaw hit the ground

"Why didnt you try to get us togeather then?" I asked

"Well I'm not to pleased with you growing up, but I know that some how you would meet up." He said and then I started crying Sam came and took me into his arms

"Shh Hun what's wrong?" He asked rocking me

"My Dad hates me!" I shouted

"No he doesn't." Sam said

"Don't lie to me, you heard him!" I shouted

"If he can't accept us then his the one that will regret it." He stated

"Thank you, you always know what to say." I stated I leaned in to kissing him

"Whoa whoa whoa I'm okay with the marriage but I am not okay with the kissing!" Bobby exclaimed

"Sorry." We said together

"Right onto the main thing, why wasn't I invited?" Bobby asked

"Ahh well you see-" I was cut off by Dean, honestly I had forget he was even there, I shot him a warning glance.

"Bobby they got married when they were drunk." He said while laughing

"Dean shut the hell up or I swear to god!" I whispered glaring at him

"What will you do about it shortie?" He challenged I stood up

"Get up and get outside." I ordered he did surprisingly. Sam and Bobby followed us out side

"Don't be stupid you will get yourself hurt." Dean tried to reason

"Dean Winchester be prepared to eat your own words." I tackled him he flipped me over we continued for a couple of minutes then I struggled out of his grip stood up so did he we were facing each other. I took a few steps back ran forwards grabbed his shoulders flipping myself over him. Once I was behind him I took him to the ground

"Do you give up yet?" I asked

"Yeah." He said I got off him turned around to face Sam and Bobby

"Now that's how it's done – wait where did Bobby go."

"Oh the phone went." Sam answered. Just then he came out

"Morton Mansion its haunted I said you guys would look into it." He said we say our goodbyes and get into the car my first hunt with the Winchesters here I come.


End file.
